


The One That Got away

by NicholeRivera19



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fifteen year old Dean, Five year old Sam, Leaving and coming back together, Ocean Drive, Summer Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:04:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5112302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicholeRivera19/pseuds/NicholeRivera19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another Songfic...It's Jake Owen's The One That Got Away...I know it's not Destiel, but I thought it was cute! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One That Got away

_Dean had just finished school for summer break when he noticed the new family moving in a few houses down. He turned when he heard his mother call his name; Mary stood there on the front porch, holding a fresh pie and a smile with Sam, his five year old baby brother hugging her leg. Sam's dimpled smile peeked out from behind his mother. Dean flashed her his signature smile and she walked down the steps, careful with Sam before Sam took off and ran towards Dean. Scooping his younger brother into his arms, Mary placed her hand on her eldest son's shoulder and he turned to look up at his mom._

  
_"Dean honey, Miss Waterson has informed me that Chloe Tyler, the oldest daughter is the same age as you. She just lost her mother so that's why we're going over, seeing if they need any help okay?" She said quietly. Dean nodded and then frowned. How sad for her to have already lost her mother; Dean didn't know how he would feel if he lost his mom. As they neared the pale blue house, Dean felt uncomfortable until his mother knocked on the door. Dean's breath was taken away as said girl opened the door, brushing her dark brown hair back; she had dark blue eyes, pale pink lips and a soft dusting of freckles across her cheeks._

  
_"Can I help you?" She asked softly. It was clear there was a sadness to her but she seemed to be alright. Dean flashed her his infamous smile but she didn't return it and that made him feel sad._

  
_She rolled in_   
_My little sandy town_   
_She spent the summer there_   
_A couple houses down_

  
_"Hi, I'm Mary Winchester, we live a couple houses down. I noticed you guys just moved in today and I thought you might like to take a pie break", she said with a soft tinkling laugh as she showed her the pie._

  
_"Oh, where are my manners? I'm sorry, please come in", she said as she stepped aside to let them in. Sam ran up to her eagerly and held his hands up, earning himself the brightest smile he had seen on a young girl. She bent down and picked Sam up while he started playing with her hair; a young, cute redheaded girl was running down the stairs being chased down by a dark haired, blue-green eyed man. He stopped short when he saw the new family in his foyer. He gave a soft grin._

  
_"Good afternoon! Are you our new neighbors?" He asked, plucking the little girl up. She giggled, looking about three. Mary gave a brief nod and a bright smile._

  
_"Yes, we're the Winchesters. This is my oldest, Dean and that little moppy brown haired boy is Samuel but we call him Sam", Mary introduced. Dean smiled and held his hand out while Chloe balanced Sam on her hip and shook his hand._

  
_"I'm Chloe, this is my father Michael and that's my younger sister Anna", Chloe said pointing at them. Chloe laughed as Sam tugged on her hair. Michael looked relieved because he hadn't seen Chloe laugh in a few months._

  
_"Please, let me show you to the kitchen", she offered before walking off. Michael looked at Mary and cocked his head at the dish she had._

  
_"Oh, I brought this as a sort of...housewarming gift. It's a cherry pie", she said with a smile as Dean followed after Chloe, the parents following behind. Mary smiled, she had seen that look before._

  
\-----------------------

  
_Well it was magic in the air_   
_When she caught my eye_

  
_One month. It had taken a week to develop a crush on her and three weeks later he had entirely fallen in love with Chloe Tyler. She was so beautifully broken, she had cried their second week together about her mother. Dean held her, letting her cry-after, Dean had told her about how his dad died from cancer. They had a moment that night and Chloe started to really fall for Dean as well. Dean had driven with Chloe and they had gone to the Lake and Dean tried to show Chloe how to run and then jump off the dock. Chloe was scared to swing from the rope on the small cliff as well; she managed once Dean called her a chicken and she had fallen into the water with a splash. When she didn't rise right away, Dean got worried until he felt a touch to his shoulder and Dean turned, completely shocked when she pulled him down for a kiss. Dean's emerald eyes widened in shock before he returned the kiss, pulling her petite body closer. Her hand cupped the back of his head, bringing him closer before she pulled back. Their second kiss was down on Ocean Drive._

  
_On the second month of Summer break, Chloe was lying between Dean's legs on the couch at the Winchesters' when Dean said it. She knew Dean's reputation from their long nights of talking and she never expected that from him._

  
_"I love you, Chloe", he had murmured as her head rested against his stomach. She froze, pleasantly surprised. She opened her mouth to reply but suddenly there were two young little ones jumping onto the couch with their older siblings. Dean sat up, which caused Chloe to sit up and while the younger siblings babbled at each other, Chloe touched Dean's arm._

  
_"I love you too", she whispered once his eyes met hers. They shared a shy smile and Mary watched from the kitchen-she wasn't worried about those two._

  
_Yet._

  
_We shared three short months_   
_And one long goodbye_

  
_The Tylers' were leaving. Sam was crying as he was being held in his mothers' arms, not able to understand. Dean was standing under the tree where he and Chloe had carved their names; she wouldn't meet his gaze and Dean couldn't bring himself to speak._

  
_"I'm sorry", she whispered. Chloe stepped forward but Dean shook his head, stepping back before he couldn't take it and he raised his eyes to hers. Hers were just as blurry with tears; Dean stepped forward and hugged her tightly, a few tears slipping down his cheeks. Her arms wrapped around his waist, her face in his chest._

  
_"I'm sorry too", he murmured. They heard a horn honk and jumped-Chloe sniffed and wiped at her eyes. When she pulled away, Dean caught a whiff of her perfume and it made his chest ache._

  
_She was the one that got away_

  
_Chloe climbed up into the truck on the passenger side and leaned out the window._

  
_"Don't forget to text me", she called out, trying to smile. Michael was just as sad, him and Mary had become great friends-but his job required he move. He was going to make more money and Chloe would go to a wonderful school but it still killed him to have to take her away from someone she was clearly involved with. Chloe watched as Dean got smaller and smaller in the rearview mirror. Dean stood on that dirt road for hours, hoping she would come back._

  
_The one that wrecked my heart_  
 _I should've never let her go_  
\------------------------------------------  
Ten years later and Chloe woke up from another nightmare her eyes opening-she had fallen asleep in her bed it was a little after four. She hadn't dreamt of Dean in about four years. She wondered what he was up to now. Chloe kicked off her covers and got dressed, pulling on a tshirt and some torn jeans. As she grabbed her keys, she thought back to that summer; it had been the best time of her life. She had moved back to Kansas five months ago and had been too chicken to go and see him. As Chloe headed towards her truck, she felt the familiar tug of tears. Her father had passed away last year and she had inherited everything but she gave the house to her sister, Anna and Anna was happy. She met a nice man when she was nineteen and they got married before he died; Michael had loved him and Chloe felt a slight twinge that her father would never get to see her married or see the woman she would become or see the grand-kids she would have one day.

Dean was working at his auto shop, Bobby had officially retired and Dean bought it from him renaming it 'The Winchesters'. Dean was wiping his hands on a rag when he felt a melancholy feeling wash over him and he couldn't understand it. He closed shop for the day and got into the Impala, driving down to his mother's house for dinner. It was something he did every Thursday. He saw his younger brothers' car parked already in the driveway and he hoped that Jess, his brother's girlfriend was with him. Dean liked her, she was really nice and loved Sam dearly. As he parked, he felt that sadness tug at him again. He shrugged the feeling off and stepped out of the car. As he walked up the steps to his mother's porch, he turned to look at that old pale blue house; a rush of memories came flooding back to his brain and he fought the urge to cry. He really missed Chloe sometimes-but it would do him no good to-

  
"Dean?" A soft voice called from the driveway. When he turned, he didn't expect to see the woman from his dreams standing there once more. His green eyes widened as he saw the hesitant expression on her face, she looked so unsure.

  
_I should've begged her to stay_   
_She was the one that got away_   
_Yeah, the one that got away_

  
Chloe hesitated when she saw Dean looking at her. He had been so good looking when they were kids and now, he was even more gorgeous.

  
"Dean! You're finally here!" A tall, long legged blond said opening the front door. Chloe couldn't stop the hurt expression that crossed her face before she gave a quick smile and headed back to her truck; of course Dean had moved on. Dean watched as Chloe climbed into her truck and the next thing he knew, he was running down the porch and stopped to stand in front of her truck.

  
_Well she kissed my lips_   
_Down on Ocean Drive_   
_She set my world on fire_   
_On the fourth of July_

  
Chloe started her truck, unaware that Dean was standing in front of her truck until a loud noise made her look up. Dean had slammed his hands on her hood and she turned the car off while he walked around and opened the door, Dean could see the tears in her blue eyes.

  
_We wrote our names in the sand_   
_Under the star-soaked sky_   
_But it washed away like she did_   
_With the rising tide_

  
Dean held his hand for her but she shook her head and he gave her a serious look before climbing into the truck, nudging her until she moved over. He started up the old truck and motioned for her to buckle up as did he. Chloe did as he did, the tears just staying in her eyes, not daring to fall yet.

  
_She was the one that got away_

  
They drove in silence for about twenty minutes until Dean parked on a corner street; Chloe was a shaking ball of nerves as Dean sighed softly; motioning to get out, they got out and Dean pointed to the street sign. Slowly, Chloe lifted her blue eyes and they widened. They were back on Ocean Drive.

  
_The one that wrecked my heart_

  
Dean stepped closer and cupped her chin in his hand, tilting her face up to look him in the eyes once again.

  
"I'm sorry", she whispered as tears filled her eyes once more. Dean leaned in close, a breath away from kissing her. She inhaled shakily at that.

  
"I'm sorry too", he replied. Their mouths crashed together like the waves on the shore, bringing back memories and feelings that both of them had buried deep. Her arms found their way around his neck as he placed his hands on her hips, drawing her in close.

  
_I should've never let her go_   
_I should've begged her to stay_

  
\-------------------------

  
"What do you mean he left with a strange woman?" Mary demanded at Jess, whom had Sam's arm wrapped around her shoulders. Jess gave a soft shrug.

 

  
"I don't know. She had dark hair and blue eyes", Jess explained. Mary's expression shifted at that. _Chloe_.   
"Oh...That's Chloe...Dean's first love. They met when they were fifteen for the summer and they fell for each other...Then she moved. It was hard on Dean", she murmured. Sam frowned-he never knew his brother fell for anyone, certainly not with the reputation he knew.

  
"So I'm going to go ahead and venture that we can eat dinner and Dean will drop by tomorrow after dinner", Mary said starting to serve the other two. Mary really liked Jess and Jess absolutely adored Mary, it was clear with how she treated her.

  
\------------------------

  
Dean was running his fingers across Chloe's naked back before she was rolling over onto her side to face him.

  
She was the one that got away

  
Chloe leaned in for another kiss and Dean was gone, so far gone for this woman. He spent every summer waiting for her to come back to him; wanting something so bad that he thought he would never get again. He could only imagine how Chloe must have felt, leaving him.

  
_Every summer that rolls around_   
_I'm looking over my shoulder_

  
Every moan that left her lips was like a symphony to his ears, this was all he ever wanted with Chloe; to learn everything that made her tick, to worship her body to love her, all of it, tainted with the memory of growing up out of adolescence. She rocked against his thrusts, soft sighs of pleasure leaving her as her hair fanned out behind her. Dean could get use to this.

  
_Wishing I could see her face_   
_Wishing I could hold her_

  
As they lay there together, catching their breath Chloe opened her mouth to say something but Dean beat her to the punch once again. 

"I love you, Chloe", he whispered. Her eyes widened as she looked at him.

  
"I love you too", she said firmly. She pushed herself up under his arm and rested her hand on his chest, making lazy patterns.

  
_She was the one that got away_   
_The one that wrecked my heart_

  
"Stay with me", he murmured as he pressed soft, loving kisses to her jaw and neck. She leaned into his touch and paused until Dean shifted and sat up, pulling her into his lap as well.

  
"I'll give you anything to make you stay this time", he whispered against her hair. She felt the sting of tears and she wiped at them.

  
"I'm here to stay...I have an apartment...Been there for five months", she admitted softly. Dean ran a hand down the soft skin of her back as he listened.

  
"Why didn't you come see me sooner?" He wondered, inhaling her soft sweet scent. It hadn't changed after all these years.

  
"I was scared", she replied. Dean felt a smile tug at his lips before he pulled back to look at her in arms' length.

  
"Chicken", he teased, that infamous boyish smile lighting up his features and Chloe was so glad she was there to see it and even happier to be the cause of it.

  
_I should've never let her go_   
_I should've begged her to stay_   
_She was the one that got away_

  
Five months later and Dean was standing at the end of an aisle when his eyes widened as Chloe walked down to the famous Pachelbel's Canon in D. She looked stunning in her mothers' wedding dress; since Michael had passed away, Chloe had asked Bobby to walk her down the aisle and he had tears in his eyes. It was amazing to know what kind of impact Chloe had on people in the short time she was there. Bobby even had tears in his eyes as he passed her hand to Dean's; Dean could see the tears in her eyes and he smiled.

  
"Do you, Dean Winchester take Chloe Tyler to be the AC to your DC?" Gabriel, the priest who was known for changing the vows for a bride and groom said happily.

  
"I do", Dean said softly. Chloe's hand tightened on his and he gave her a reassuring squeeze to let her know he was there.

  
"And Chloe, do you promise to be the Whiskey to his Hemingway?" He asked. Chloe laughed, a soft sob leaving her.

  
"I-I do", she stuttered.

  
"Okay, goodboy Dean-O you may now kiss your girl crush", he said. Dean turned Chloe to him and carefully lifted the lacey veil, there were tears in his wife's' eyes and he cupped her chin gently to get her to look at him.

  
"I love you, Chloe", he murmured before he pressed their lips together. The audience erupted into cheers and wolf whistles-everyone knew of Dean and Chloe.

  
_Yeah, she was the one that got away_   
_The one that wrecked my heart_   
_I should've never let her go_   
_I should've begged her to stay_   
_She was the one that got away_   
_She was the one that got away_

  
No one was surprised when two months later, Chloe was pregnant. Dean expanded into two more shops and Chloe became a Kindergarten teacher. Chloe loved Dean and Dean loved Chloe, they were two peas in a pod. Chloe was happy that she had moved to Kansas all those years ago.

  
_She rolled in_  
 _My little sandy town_  
 _She spent the summer there_  
 _A couple houses down_

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love comments if ya got em or kudos or both! :D Hope ya'll liked it.


End file.
